It's Green But It's Not The Hulk
by AcousticPsychopath
Summary: ONESHOT. TonyxBruce. Bruce is pretty stoned and asks Tony if he wants to join him for a joint. Rated M for drug use involved.


Tony had finally surfaced from his lab after working for thirteen hours. He could have continued, but Steve had come down to insist that he needed sleep and food. Tony had ignored him, but after Steve had left, Tony had left the lab in search for Bruce. He'd found him on the top floor of the Avengers tower, lounging on a couch and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey buddy," Tony said as he walked in.

"Oh, hey," Bruce said. He slowly took his eyes off the ceiling and moved them to look at Tony, and a calm smile forming. His shoulders relaxed into a comfier position.

"You alright?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Bruce sighed. "Where have you been all day? It was, uh, quiet without you."

"In the lab. I assumed you'd spend the day in yours."

"No," Bruce smiled again, but didn't elaborate. "What have you been working on?"

"My suits. I was thinking of adding solar panels on the shoulders, not large ones, to act as a long-term builder of emergency power. I mean, I keep running out of power in inconveinient times, and I won't always have a Hulk to catch me when I fall from the sky. Also I was working on more comfortable clothes for you to wear when you're about to Hulk out, so you don't lose so many t-shirts and-"

"Tony," Bruce interrupted. "I actually don't care that much right now."

Tony observed him for a moment. Bruce looked completely content in his position, he kept randomly smiling and he was looking at Tony like he kept forgetting he was there and was happily surprised to see him again.

"Are you high?" He asked.

"Yeah," Bruce giggled. "I was thinking of rolling another joint, you want one?"

"I'm supposed to be eating and sleeping. Steve told me I should be anyway."

"I swear that this will make you have the best sleep of your life, and if you get the munchies, you'll eat enough for a week," Bruce laughed again.

"I was thinking of just having a drink," Tony said, looking uncertain.

"Have you ever tried pot?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, back in college."

"Why would you stop, this stuff is great," he giggled, and Tony caught himself smiling back at him, like the random humour was contagious. Bruce looked like he was having the time of his life.

"How much have you had?" Tony smiled at Bruce, and walked around to sit on the sofa opposite him.

"Uh, only a joint but I didn't put much bacco in it."

"So almost a blunt?"

"Details, Tony," he waved his hand, then relaxed it back onto the sofa. "I'm gonna roll one now, but it'll take a couple of minutes, so if you want to have some, go and do what you need to do but remember to come back."

"I think I'll remember, I don't know how you'll manage to," Tony teased. "I'll be back."

Tony left Bruce to get on with rolling, and went to have a shower. He wasn't particularly messy but he didn't smell great. When he was done, he put on black sweatpants and didn't bother with a t-shirt. It would only end up smelling anyway. He walked back into the lounge to see Bruce, sitting up and looking pleased with himself as he held up a very fat joint.

"Could you get me a glass of water please? I have dry-mouth," he asked.

"Get Steve to do it."

"Why, where's Steve?" he asked, spinning his head around to see where Steve had appeared.

"You're adorable like this," Tony smiled as he went to pour Bruce a glass of water from the bar.

"Your muscles are impressive," Bruce replied.

"Good or bad?"

"What do you think?" He rolled his eyes, then took a drink. "You ready?"

"Sure," Tony replied. He watched him put the glass on the table, then picked up the joint and a lighter, then lit it up. He took three short drags, then let his arm rest on his leg. He held his breath for a couple of seconds, let out the smoke then took another three short drags and passed it to Tony.

Tony looked unsure of what to do, so copied Bruce's action, only he held in the smoke for longer. He didn't feel different at all, and so wondered if this was actually going to do anything for him. He passed the joint back to Bruce, who took a longer drag this time.

"Do you feel anything yet?" Bruce asked.

"No," Tony replied.

"Give it a minute," Bruce sighed, then passed the joint to him.

After a couple of minutes of this, Tony slowly felt a fuzzy feeling come over him. He saw Bruce smiling to himself, and it took him a moment to realise he was doing the same thing.

"Can I try something?" he asked.

"Sure," Bruce agreed, not bothering to ask what it was. Tony looked at him for a moment, then moved to straddle himself on Bruce. He didn't look particularly shocked, so Tony continued his plan, and waited for Bruce to take a drag, then when he let his arm rest on the sofa, Tony leaned in to breathe in the smoke. As soon as he'd collected it all, Bruce started to laugh, and Tony followed suit, but ended up coughing the smoke. This only made Bruce laugh harder.

Tony's fuzzy mind was getting stronger, and could only think of how he wanted to fall into the arms of the other man. He leaned in and briefly kissed Bruce, catching the last of his laugh. He pulled back, but after a short moment of looking in Bruce's eyes, he started kissing him again, only this time he was pulling himself into the kiss, trying to get as close to Bruce as possible. Bruce reached around to pull Tony closer to him, but had forgotton about the joint burning down, and managed to burn his fingers as well as Tony's bare back.

"Crap!" Tony winced, jumping up and rubbing the small spot of pain.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry," Bruce said, standing up to throw the joint on the floor and step on it, then taking a quick look at his fingers before checking Tony's back. Neither of the injuries were bad. Tony giggled after the moment of shock, and Bruce joined in. They were standing in the middle of the lounge, laughing, the smell of pot strong around them, and they were both pretty high.

Tony leaned down to kiss Bruce again, and their lips eagerly met. Bruce eagerly pushed them down onto the opposite sofa, and Tony's hands pushed up his shirt until they were both topless. Bruce was lightly toned, but not crazy-fit like the rest of the team, but Tony liked this about him. Although one of the furthest from normal, he was a pretty normal guy most of the time. Especially in comparison to the rest of the Avengers.

"Hey," Natasha said, startling them both away from each other.

"We're stoned," Tony immediately said.

"Very, very stoned," Bruce agreed.

Natasha eyed them for a moment before saying "Get a room."

"Yeah, good idea," Tony said. He stood up and offered Bruce an arm-up, before grabbing his shirt off the sofa.

"Nice one, Stark," Natasha said as the two men headed towards the elavator.

"There's some pot left on the table if you want some," Bruce said, as the elavator doors opened.

"Thanks, Banner."

"You're welcome," he replied as the doors started to shut and Tony pushed him into the wall, and their make out session continued.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Not gonna lie guys, I was pretty biffed when writing this one, it's not my best work, and it took two hours to write because I kept getting distracted. I hope you enjoyed anyway :-)**_


End file.
